The Rose's Heart
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Someone from the past shows up to help protect the Princess
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Sailor Moon Universe. Everything belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, and various other people and companies. I am not trying to infringe on any copyrights so please don't sue me.  
  
AN- This fan fiction will take place during the Dark Moon series after Catsy became good and before Birdie did.  
  
Prologue  
  
The cavern stood silent and not quite peaceful. Here was where the minions of evil were sent after they were destroyed by either Sailor Moon or each other. It was a place of torment for some because they were forced to relive what they had done and what could have happened if they had lived their lives differently. The souls of the youmas who were defeated, could care less about the evil they had committed, but there were others much more affected.  
  
Suddenly the relative peace of the chamber was shattered as with a loud crash, a large glass coffin fell from its place on the wall and smashed on the floor. From inside the wreckage, a low moan was heard as the victim who had been placed inside nearly two years ago, drew his first breath. He then tried to stand up and looked around the chamber, he recognized it and realized why he was here, but something was wrong. He was alive. Only the dead resided here. He began to look around to see if there was anyone else who lived.  
  
In another part of the chamber, energy began to collect and form a figure as a spirit watched with something approaching interest. He watched as the body that he inhabited before death reformed and became solid. Then he felt himself being drawn towards the figure and pulled into it. With a slight scream, made hoarse because his voice hadn't been used in almost two years, the figure on the floor opened his eyes. Where was she? He must find her and protect her!  
  
Two others also were waking. They found that even though there was pain from the non-use of limbs for nearly two years, that they were glad to be alive. They slowly got to their feet and began to walk around the chamber. They met up with the other two and began to talk to them about what had brought them back to life.  
  
"Neflyte, I am so sorry about killing you. I don't know what came over me. I realize now why you went over to the good side. You fell in love with a human."  
  
"Zoicite, don't worry so much. I forgave you before I died. Perhaps now that I am alive, I can find her again."  
  
"Quiet, both of you. There is something we must do before anything else. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it." The silver haired man suddenly went pale.  
  
"Malachite, what's wrong?"  
"The Princess, she's in danger. We must get to the city of Tokyo and find her as soon as possible." 


	2. Chapter 1

Aquarius- Thanks for reviewing. Be warned that I love cliffhanger endings to chapters.  
  
Disclaimer- Again, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"But, Malachite, how are we supposed to find the Princess? After all, we don't know who she is. It isn't like we can walk up to every person we meet on the street and ask them if they're the Princess from a long-dead kingdom." Jadeite said sarcastically.  
  
"No, we don't know who the Princess is. There are a lot of things that can go wrong, but think about it this way. We all know that we were dead, until several minutes ago, and we must have been brought back for a reason. Now I know that this reason has something to do with finding and protecting the Princess. To do that, we must go to her last known whereabouts which were in Tokyo, Japan." said Malachite.  
  
"But, Malachite, we can't just walk down the streets of Tokyo looking for her anyway. We don't know who the Sailor Senshis' civilian forms are. What if they see us? I know that they won't be happy with the fact that we are back and they might think we are there to attack them, or have some connection with this threat to the Princess." said Neflyte.  
  
"True," Malachite murmured. "In order to protect the Princess we would have to work very closely with the Senshi. They won't trust us because of the past and frankly, from what I remember, I don't blame them. However, it is our duty as the guardians of Prince Endymion to help protect his love. And there might be a way that we can prove that we have changed to the Senshi as well." I'm so sorry, Mina.  
  
"All right, but if we go to Tokyo, where are we going to stay? How will we go looking for the Princess and how do we avoid a direct confrontation with the Senshi in the meantime?" asked Zoisite.  
  
"We can use the mansion that I once used as Maxfield Stanton," suggested Neflyte. "I don't know how long it has been since I was there, but I know my business that I owned when I was posing as a human could work as a good cover. However, there might be some problems with Moon, Mars, and Mercury, as they knew my secret identity. They might become curious as to why there is someone working at a company where the CEO is supposed to be dead."  
  
"To those who need to know, you will be a relative who has come to take over the business. If the business is still thriving, you can tell them that you were handling it overseas. We will help you from the background as well as trying to find the Princess and discovering more about this world that we are going to be a part of. We need to know more than we did when we were trying to destroy it." said Malachite.  
  
They all agreed and they teleported out of that place and into the rundown mansion that Maxfield Stanton used to call home.  
  
Several days later, they had come up with a plan. The three generals who were not working with the company would change to normal clothes and walk around on the streets. Even though the Senshi would not be likely to welcome them, they would keep on the lookout for enemies and try to find out more about the Senshi as well. If they were spotted, perhaps they could have a talk with the Senshi.  
  
Serena Tsukino woke up from a sound sleep to the feeling of someone kicking her. With a frustrated grown, she tossed back the covers and looked down. There at her feet was the young girl who was pretending to be her cousin. It was strange, but there was this feeling of familiarity about the child whenever she was near. Several times, when Serena was talking to her, she could have sworn she had seen Queen Serenity in the child's eyes.  
  
She heard the phone ring and knowing that there were very few people who would be calling this early, and remembering the last phone call she had received before any normal person would call her, she got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena, it's Molly, did you see the papers last night?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Serena, there was an article on the business that Maxfield Stanton used to own. It is being reopened and they are having a Grand Opening!"  
  
"What?!  
  
"Serena, something about this doesn't feel right. I need to talk to you in person."  
  
"Okay, Molly, I'll be right over." Molly's right this doesn't feel right. After all, that business was all a sham in the first place.  
  
Minutes later, Serena was dressed and running out the door. She didn't care that it was early, around eight thirty, all she knew was that Molly needed her and she would do anything for Molly. Then, as she made her way down the street towards Molly's house, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw someone she had never thought, and hoped, to see again. 


	3. Chapter Two

Aquarius- Thank you for your review. Sorry, this is taking so long to post, but I have another story I am working on and it's taking up a lot of my time. Also I have college to attend.  
  
Serenambunny- Thanks, I'll try to update as much as possible.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The silver-green hair and ice gray eyes of the most hated of Beryl's generals met hers for a second in time and then his eyes looked away and he continued up the street. Serena stood frozen for several minutes as the early-morning crowds surged past her. Then knowing she had to alert the Scouts as soon as possible, she ducked into an alleyway and flipped open her watch communicator.  
  
"Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, come in. Please, this is an emergency."  
  
The first to answer was Raye. "What is it, Meatball-Head? Wait a minute, Meatball-Head awake before noon when there is no school? Alright where is Serena and what have you done with her?"  
  
"Knock it off, Raye, this is not the time. Are you at the temple?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Because we need to have an emergency Scout meeting right now."  
  
"A Scout meeting? Am I hearing this right? Serena is actually calling a Scout meeting?" Lita teased.  
  
"Just get to the temple, Lita, it's urgent."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
Mina and Amy also said that they would be there and quickly signed off. Oh, man, I hope I was seeing things, Serena thought as she began to run towards the temple, completely forgetting in her haste that she had told Molly she would be at her house as soon as possible.  
  
"So what is it this time, Serena?" Raye asked as Serena climbed up the steps to the temple.  
  
"You guys will never guess what happened this morning. Molly called me about half an hour ago to tell me that someone is working at Neflyte's old company. I told her that I would help her check it out and as I was on my way there, I saw a man walking down the street and could not believe my eyes. It was Malachite."  
  
"What?! Are you sure, Serena?" asked Amy.  
  
"Perfectly. I looked him in the eyes as he passed and he looked exactly the same, though maybe not as cold."  
  
"Did he recognize you?" asked Mina, concerned.  
  
"No, there was no sign of recognition. But Malachite and Zoisite never figured out who I am. But, if our enemy has found a way to bring back Beryl's generals, then there are two who can identify me."  
  
"This is bad," said Amy. "Not only can two generals identify you as Sailor Moon, but the other two can identify Sailor Moon as the Moon Princess. We have to be very careful."  
  
"Serena, I think that there is nothing for it but to totally change your look. Those meatballs on your head are too noticeable. Anyone who knew about the Silver Millennium would know that this was the hairstyle of the rulers of the Moon. From what we know, the generals have more than a basic knowledge of the Moon kingdom. The fact that Malachite did not recognize you was just a coincidence. It will only be a matter of time before someone will recognize you."  
  
Before Serena could answer. There was a beeping noise from their communicators and Luna spoke. "Girls, there is an attack at the park."  
  
"We're on our way." said Serena. But who will we be facing? The generals or the Dark Moon? 


	4. Chapter 3

Anhthy- Yes, Zoisite is straight in this one. No problems with homosexuality, but I have a hard time writing it. I am glad that you like it. I will try to post as often as I can.  
  
Victoria- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yes, this will eventually be a Senshi/General fiction, but I don't know about Lita since Neflyte's heart is already taken by Molly. Maybe I will have to add a new character.  
  
AN: I am using the Dub first names and the Japanese last names for several reasons. 1) the only person I know the Dub last name for is Amy, and I really like the Dub names. Also, I will be using the term Senshi instead of Scouts, except when I forget. It sounds better.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When the five Senshi got to the park, the place was filled with confusion. All around them people were screaming and runing from several droids. Also there were the three of the four sisters that were still evil there. What was going on?  
  
"Venus, you, Jupiter and Mercury work on taking down the three sisters. Mars and I will work on the droids." Sailor Moon commanded. "And remember our promise to Catsy, we told her we would not damage her sisters too much and that we would try to turn them to our side."  
  
"Right."  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon started to attack the droids as the others paired off with the sister that they were both suited to fight with. No one noticed the figures suddenly appear in back of them.  
  
"Look, Malachite, the Senshi are in battle."  
  
"Good, perhaps we can find out what has happened to the Princess."  
  
"Malachite, I don't believe that we can just walk up to them and ask them questions."  
  
"Maybe they will be more cooperative if we help them out first."  
  
Appearing slightly to the rear of where the Senshi were fighting, they watched, waiting for a chance to step in to help. Neflyte, having been alerted to the fight, came to join them. It was at that moment that Sailor Moon turned around.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the four generals lined up at the Senshi's backs. What was going on here?  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" she cried.  
  
Understanding what her leader was telling her without her saying any more, Sailor Mercury used her bubbles to blanket the entire area so that the Senshi could have some breathing room. They gathered together to try to come up with a plan.  
  
"Well, now that we know for sure that the Generals are back, what do we do?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"I don't know, but there is one thing that must happen, immediately." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What's that?" asked Venus, curious.  
  
"You guys have got to get Neflyte out of here. He's good. The other three will probably try to kill him." She said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's an order, Sailor Mars," Sailor Moon said in the no-nonsense tone, that reminded everyone she was their Princess.  
  
She quickly turned as the fog cleared and said, "Neflyte, get over here, we will protect you."  
  
"What?!" said Jadeite, confused.  
  
"Stay out of this, Jadeite, or I will turn you into moon dust. You guys take him to a neutral place and keep him there hidden until I find you."  
  
"All of us?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"All of you, now get him out of here."  
  
"Yes, my Princess." Her Senshi replied. With that, they took hold of a very confused Neflyte and teleported him out of the battle sight.  
  
Birdie was confused. It was obvious that the Senshi did not trust these newcomers, who looked oddly familiar. Yet, they just left the battlefield, something that had never happened before, taking one of the newcomers with them. It was also obvious that the other Senshi did not want to leave Sailor Moon alone. The tone of voice that Sailor Moon had used was almost that of royalty commanding her servants to do something. Yeah, right, she thought, next thing you know, I'll be convinced that Sailor Moon is Neo-Queen Serenity's past form. 


End file.
